Zachary, Grace and Lexia (film series)
''Zachary, Grace and Lexia ''is a series of American computer animated comedy films financed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and distributed and produced by other film studios based on the 2008 television series by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The series has 40 films (16 normal films and 24 censored films). Details Production companies Normal Films Warner Bros. Feature Animation (1) Mandalay Pictures (1, 4) 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation (2, 10) Village Roadshow Pictures (2, 15) Universal Animation Studios (3) Hyde Park Entertainment (3, 5) Sony Pictures Animation (4, 7, 11, 15) 20th Century Fox Animation (5, 8-9) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (5, 8, 12, 14-16) New Line Cinema (6) Blumhouse Productions (6) Animal Logic (6) Annapurna Pictures (7) Blue Sky Studios (9) Ghost House Pictures (10) Original Film (10, 12) Warner Animation Group (12) LStar Capital (12, 15) Paramount Animation (13, 16) Skydance Productions (13) Nickelodeon Movies (13) Illumination Entertainment (14) Censored Films Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation (17, 20, 25, 30, 39) Village Roadshow Pictures (17, 20, 27, 36) Annapurna Pictures (17-40) Original Film (17, 23, 32, 36-38) Mandalay Pictures (18-20) New Line Cinema (19, 23, 33) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (19, 21, 33, 35-36, 38-40) Animal Logic (19, 23, 33) LStar Capital (20, 24-25, 29, 33, 37) Paramount Animation (21, 27-28, 31, 35, 36, 38) 20th Century Fox Animation (22, 32, 37) ''DreamWorks Pictures ''(23) Sony Pictures Animation (24, 29) Nickelodeon Movies (24, 35) Bazelevs Company (24) Illumination Entertainment (26, 40) Skydance Media (28) Bad Robot Productions (28) The Montecito Picture Company (29, 31) Rocket Pictures (30, 39) Universal Animation Studios (34) '''Distributed by Normal Films Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1-4, 6-7, 9-11, 13) Warner Bros. Pictures (1, 5-6) Columbia Pictures (2, 11) Universal Pictures (3, 14) TriStar Pictures (4) 20th Century Fox (5, 8-9) Screen Gems (7, 15) Paramount Pictures (10, 13, 16) Censored Films Universal Pictures (17, 26, 34, 40) '' Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ''(17-18, 20, 22-32, 34, 37-39) 'BH Tilt (18) Warner Bros. Pictures (18-19, 23, 30, 33, 40) ''Screen Gems ''(20, 24) Paramount Pictures (21, 24, 27-28, 31, 35-36, 38-39) 20th Century Fox (22, 32, 37) TriStar Pictures (25) Columbia Pictures (29, 33, 37) '''Release Dates Normal Films September 28, 2012 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Geyser Island) November 9, 2012 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Four Body Parts) April 24, 2013 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Creatures from the Ocean) September 25, 2013 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Four Diamonds) November 13, 2013 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Disco Fever) December 4, 2013 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Squeaking Sneakers) February 7, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Tugboat Thunderstorm) August 29, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Swan Hatchers) September 3, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Sundown Lake) October 3, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Six Colored Crosses) November 5, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Caved in a Mine) December 10, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Boiled Tomatoes) February 13, 2015 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Rise of the Reimaginators) June 12, 2015 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Bones to Stone) July 24, 2015 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Spa Palace) September 30, 2015 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Code Crackers) Censored Films January 20, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Power Blue Weapons) February 24, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Portrait Maze) March 11, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Golden Body Parts) April 20, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Hot Springs Adventures, Part 1) May 4, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Hot Springs Adventures, Part 2) June 29, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Hot Springs Adventures, Part 3) July 15, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Hot Springs Adventures, Part 4) August 19, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Wizardous Murders) September 16, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Blooming Flowers) October 26, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Homecoming Festival) November 9, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Sniper Cannons) December 23, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: An Explosive Catastrophe) January 25, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Deep Sea Vehicles) February 10, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Book of Instant Tweets) March 15, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Bronze Bodies) April 28, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Lost on Pinwheel Island, Part 1) May 3, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Lost on Pinwheel Island, Part 2) June 16, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Lost on Pinwheel Island, Part 3) July 5, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Fun at Lake Raystown Resort) August 4, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Cemetery of Unhealthy Foods) Sepember 20, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Homecoming Festival: Sherlock Sheahomes) October 4, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: April Showers Bring May Flowers) November 15, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Sniper Cameras) December 20, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Walking With Penguins) Films Normal Films The first normal film (and the first film in the series), Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Geyser Island, ''talks about Leah taking the siblings, their parents and Lava to a island full of geysers. The film released to theaters on September 28, 2012. The second normal film (and the second film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Four Body Parts, ''talks about Wilber escaping prison. The film released to theaters on November 9, 2012. The third normal film (and the third film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Creatures from the Ocean, ''talks about the siblings and Danielle soaking their feet in the lake. The film released to theaters on April 24, 2013. The fourth normal film (and the fourth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Four Diamonds, ''talks about the siblings and Danielle activating the four diamonds, Wisdom, Courage, Honesty and Strength. The film released to theaters on September 25, 2013. The fifth normal film (and the fifth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Disco Fever, talks about the siblings and Abby dancing and showing each other their dance moves. The film released to theaters on November 13, 2013. The sixth normal film (and the sixth film in the series), Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Squeaking Sneakers, ''talks about the siblings, their parents and Lava solving the mystery of a hedgehog squeaky toy stolen from a squeaky toy factory. The film released to theaters on December 4, 2013. The seventh normal film (and the seventh film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Tugboat Thunderstorm, ''talks about the siblings, their parents and Lava figuring out why orange tugboats are extinct and why they're haunted. The film released to theaters on February 7, 2014. The eighth normal film (and the eighth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Swan Hatchers, ''talks about the siblings, their parents and Lava investigating the case of the stolen eggs from a swan's nest. The film released to theaters on August 29, 2014. The ninth normal film (and the ninth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Sundown Lake, ''talks about the siblings and their spouses spending their time at Sundown Lake. The film released on theaters on September 3, 2014. The tenth normal film (and the tenth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Six Colored Crosses, ''talks about the siblings and their spouses figuring who knocked over Zachary's cross. The film released to theaters on October 3, 2014. The eleventh normal film (and the eleventh film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Caved in a Mine, talks about the siblings, Ainsley, Kaia and Lydia escaping a mine. The film released to theaters on November 5, 2014. The twelveth normal film (and the twelveth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Boiled Tomatoes, ''talks about the siblings saving a fruit factory from explosive tomatoes. The film released to theaters on December 10, 2014. The thirteenth normal film (and the thirteenth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Rise of the Reimaginators, ''talks about 5 teams going on different missions. The film released to theaters on February 13, 2015. Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Film series